db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Flute
Flute is a Namekian OC from the warrior clan made by itsmomosadly on Instagram. He currently resides in Universe 7, and is a proud member of the Time Patrol (even if he is seen as in and out of the Time Patrol). He also happens to be a valuable protegee of Elder Kai. Appearance Flute's appearance doesn't vary as greatly as you'd think. Compared to other Namekians though, he's a bit odd considering his blue skin and spike-like antennae. When he was around 8 years old his dad gave him that scar before he went missing. When he was young, Flute usually was found in a white gi he found in his dads old stuff, or formal Namekian wear. After he joins the time patrol he abandons those clothes for some new clothes (which is the new design of the shingi battle outfit). Personality Flute is more of a logical and strategic person who can always think of a strategy to win his way, unlike Haji who is a little more blunt. He is quite the adaptive person and learns relatively fast (it even got to the point where he was called freaky by Saxofone because of how fast he improves in the heat of battle). When he feels cornered or frustrated Flute often sits down in a crisscross type of position, put his hands on his knees and think. Even though he's as smart as he often gets too deep in thought so he comes off as absent-minded or audacious sometimes. Since his dad left, Flute developed trust issues which in turn, make him not be able to really rely on anyone besides himself (with the exception of Saxofone and Bassoon) and makes him being in a team really hard. Even if he default emotion is seriousness, he can't help but become excited around someone who's seemingly really strong. In battle against someone stronger than him (even if he is almost completely outmatched) that's where he shines most because he can truly rely on his brain in those types of battles. Since he only needs water to survive and not food he tries out different flavored waters for fun. On his days off when he isn't time patrolling he decides to visit friends, look at the clouds, space out, or walk around Conton Cityhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Conton_City for the scenery. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Biography (Unfinished) Background Flute was born on August 28th, Age 1013, but unfortunately on the day of his birth, Barumo (the ruler of the Barumo region and medium of New Namek) foresaw that a demon would emerge and threaten all of space and time. He was birthed by his father Hamikari, who is unfortunately, a rogue Namekian. After his dad lost control and gave him his scar he gained trust issues, which led to him only being able to relatively rely on Bassoon and Saxofone. At age 4, Flute ended up being adopted by Saxofone (the new ruler of the Maimo Region and the person who teaches him martial arts). For years, Saxofone tried to get Flute to learn and master Namekian martial arts, but he ended up taking it and making his own fighting style. Eventually, Flute and Bassoon master the giant Namekian form (even if it does take three years) and then make a bet to see who will take out the demon destined to come between the two. The reason Flute has demonic ki is because his grandfather () was a Time Patroller infected with a disease that slowly turns someone into a demon by Towa, and before going insane, he birthed Hamikari and accidentally passed the disease on to him. When Hamikari had Flute, the disease he inherited had still been in affect and was slowly rotting his brain so it passed onto Flute (but not at a strong enough degree to make him fully demonized, so he was just born with demonic ki). Arrival of New Challenges In Age 1028, when Flute is 15, while he and Bassoon are training, a group of strangers bearing strange symbols Time Breaker symbol on their clothing confront them. After they question the brothers and realize what time they're in, they attack. The first two fighters are defeated but not after a little struggle. Then, the leader steps in and, despite his comrades just being defeated in front of him, he calmly congratulates Flute and Bassoon on how strong they are since he never thought Namekian's were this strong. Once in battle, the mystery person goes head to head with both of them at once and is more than a match for them. Eventually, Flute catches him off guard while he's about to blast Bassoon and knocks the intruder to the floor. Unfortunately, it isn't enough and the foe stands right back up while unleashing a weird demonic ki that he'd been storing up. He then goes on to tell the two brothers that his name is Joten, and he's there to capture Flute since he'll be a big problem later on. Before heading over to Flute, Joten smirks and blasts a giant wave of energy at Basson, which ends up completely rendering him immobile. That's when a rage filled Flute erupts with a demonic ki of his own and fights with Joten head to head. While the two are fighting, a time patroller named Haji falls onto the battlefield not as gracefully as he'd like. As he's surveying the situation, he gets a message from Old Kai telling him to help the Namekian's, and so he does. Flute gets blasted unconscious by Joten after getting jumpy when he senses the Time Patrol has made a move, and tries to take him but Haji intercepts and finishes off the foe with a quick ki blast. The Kai's Offer Once Haji gives Flute and Bassoon senzu beans, a disembodied voice speaks to the three fighters saying they did great! The voice then proceeds to introduce himself as Elder Kai and explains he's been watching them fight and he sent Haji to help out. Old Kai then offers Flute a personal, "super irresistible offer!" to train him and offers Bassoon a place in the time patrol where he'll be fighting lots of opponents just like that so Bassoon agrees after some thought. With this, the brothers part ways and promise that when they meet again they'll fight for real. Old Kai's Training After traveling to The Sacred World of the Kai via the Supreme Kai of Time's apprentice, Zatella, Flute's training starts. For the next six months Flute spends time in a dimension created by the Supreme Kai of Time that adds weight the stronger you are while training with Haji. During that time, Haji repeatedly pushes Flute to his limit and after those six months of continuous training they learned to better control their ki whilst getting stronger and stronger; Haji even ended up mastering his Super Saiyan form and then ascended into Super Saiyan 2. Ascension After leaving the bland, heavy-aired dimension the two are greeted by Old Kai who has prepared a feast in order to satisfy their needs (of course all Flute needed was water though). Once Flute and Old Kai are done watching Haji scarf down on his food, Old Kai says they can go beyond their capabilities that they're at now and because of this, Flute and Haji get pumped up. Their excitement is short lived however when Old Kai explains that in order to bring out their potential they have to sit still for 24 hours while the ritual is taking place, so Haji quickly declines claiming "I'd hate to sit still that long, and there has to be a form stronger than Super Saiyan 2 anyways." After the ritual, Flute tests his new potential unleashed form against a super Saiyan 2 Haji and easily starts pushes Haji into a corner. After a couple of minutes of Flute stopping Haji's every attack, Haji concedes halfheartedly. After this fight, Old Kai confirms Haji's suspicion of there being a Saiyan form far beyond his maximum power so he vows to help him get there if it's the last thing he does. The elder Kai then decides he wants Flute to join the Time Patrol, and so after giving his farewells and good lucks to Old Kai and giving a nod to his new rival, Haji, he is teleported to ConTon city by Zatella via the Kai Kai technique. Enter The Time Patrol Upon entering ConTon city, Flute is immediately amazed at all the buildings and different races of people around in which Zatella laughs and explains him that the city is usually a lot more packed but thanks to a certain Saiyan and the current disappearance of the Supreme Kai of Time has left the Time Patrollers who are really powerful very busy. After Zatella shows Flute the item shops and whatnot, an evil crack of time appears on Flute and swallows him up! Negative Flute Flute then appears in a snowy wasteland and yells to Zatella, wondering where he is and what happened. Unfortunately, he doesn't get any peace of mind when he's blindsided by a corrupted Cooler who thinks that he missed one. As Flute gets up from the wreckage bleeding, he tries to ask Cooler what's going on and tries to figure out what he is but is interrupted by Cooler's sudden surge of power. As Cooler powers up more and more, Flute tries to keep up but ends up barely doing so even with his new unlocked potential form. Cooler seems to only just be getting started as Flute claims, when all of a sudden he takes it up a notch and starts breaking down the tyrant head to head. As the fight goes on, Flute starts hearing a voice in his head that ridicules his way of life and how he's always been too much of a coward to do anything when it counts. During the inner fighting in his head, Cooler punches Flute and makes him unconscious. Because of this, Flute wakes up in his inner mind-a nothingness of darkness- and ends up Concept * The reason I chose Namekian was because they seem too... Slept on as a race. Techniques (Unfinished) Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Vitality Limb Extension Techniques = Power ups/Transformations Kaioken Giant/Great Namekian Ultimate Form/Potential Unleashed Negative FluteCategory:Namekian